Happy Christmas my servant
by mewmar
Summary: A sweet story where Knives and Legato gives their wishes to each other.


Happy Christmas my servant by mewmar

Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun.

Legato had woken up to his master calling him to go and fetch breakfast for two. Legato assumed that Knives had a business meeting probably to deceive some more spiders to work for him so he wasted no time, got dressed and went to fetch him an abundant breakfast in a tray where else he himself didn't eat.

When he arrived he knocked on the door, and when permission arrived he entered.

When Knives saw him he said "Legato, good. Put the tray on the table, prepare the table then sit down."

Legato bowed his head, went to get out the cutlery from their cupboard and laid the table. Os his master wanted to talk to him. He wondered about what. Had he done something wrong? He could have, he was a spider after all. But no, Master would have punished him immediately and called him upon it as soon as he would have done it. So maybe they were discussing a new plan or strategy.

He continued decorating the table, almost robotically. He was used to this. Fold the napkin until it became a rose, do two of these, lay the forks and knives in their respective places. Place the food in a fancy yet comfortable manner, then sit down and wait for master.

When finally Knives came in sporting a new set of changed clothes he sat down at his usual place, the head chair.

"Eat Legato or else the soup will get cold and so will the croissant." Knives began. "I wanted you to come here to… let's eat then I'll tell you."

It was strange that his master hadn't finished telling that he had started; it was unusual and rarely happened. In fact he couldn't quite remember the last time that it had happened. Had the time finally arrived when he had to die and the master was feeling guilty about it, but no he was a spider and even though Master Knives considered him above all other humans he wasn't above him so he was forfeitable. But Knives had given him an order so he ate his chicken soup, his grapes and apple and the croissant and he drank his wine because Master preferred to have wine in the morning when he was fresh and other liquids in the evening when he was too tired to appreciate them.

When he finished eating he waited a few more minutes until Knives was ready then he went up to move the plates to the kitchen with his mind powers but Knives stopped him.

"I need to give you something." Knives said.

Legato was utterly confused now. Did master need to give him an assignment or something else? Usually it was quite predictable what happened between them. Knives commanded he obeyed, Knives would be lonely he'll sleep with him, Knives would be hungry he'll make him to eat, Knives would be angry he'll let him punish him. But this was out of the ordinary scheme.

Knives left and went to his bed chamber. It was a while until he returned carrying a medium size wrapped package. He set down at his chair and moved the package towards Legato. "For you" he said. Legato was more than astonished, he was petrified. His Master was giving him a present? Why? He didn't need to. But Master was looking at him expectantly so he went to open he preset. He unwrapped it carefully. Even the wrapping was sacred for him.

His breath hitched when he saw what lay there: a plain blood red leather-bound photo album. He had always liked photography and sometimes his master even permitted him of taking photos of him. Of course even thought he knew his master didn't like it he took his photos unofficially, and fearing his master's rage at finding out photos were taken of him without his consent he didn't show it to him. But now he had a new album and gifted to him by Knives none the less. He came out from his thoughts when his master started talking with that beautiful voice of his.

"This way your photos wouldn't be lying all around your room. You know how much I appreciate organization."

Feeling some white courage Legato asked "But why?'

Knives looked at him with that superior glare and he felt less than the spider that he was. But Master Knives answered the same.

"Because Legato it's almost Christmas and I just wanted to show you that even though you're a human you're important for my plan, you're also more powerful that those spiders out there and you recognize my superiority as a plant."

Legato was losing that white courage from earlier. He had bought a new fashionable white leather jacket. If his master appreciated some human things those were fashion, entertainment, luxury and decor. When his master had gifted him that new album, which now was lying on his bed full of photos of Knives, he had had the crazy idea of gifting his master back. But maybe Knives won't like it and he was ready to face Knives' anger but not his disappointment. He was about to turn back when the door opened.

" Legato? You've been standing at my door for three long minutes. Is there something you wanted?" He asked seeming annoyed.

Legato was embarrassed but it was too late to turn back now. It was also quite uncomfortable to give him his present in the corridor and not inside but he would do it.

He hold up his gift and said "For you master, I hope you like it."

Knives' right eyebrow lifted up but he motioned for Legato to get in and he took the present from his hand. He unwrapped it, not as quietly and gracefully as he had but still not an utter mess. After a few he held up the jacket and then a small smile appeared on his angelic face.

"Leave it to you, to find the single human thing that I like and make my present appear childish in comparison to yours." Knives commented then making a long suffering sigh.

But Legato protested to this "No master we both got what he merited. I liked my album, really. Actually there's not a single thing here on Earth that's the perfect gift for your greatness."

"Come on Legato, don't humble yourself. You know I like this jacket." Then in a moment that was unique more than a rarity he said "Thank you. You're the only human that merits my love and mercy. Happy holidays Legato."

"Happy Holidays master Knives." Then they of course went to bed.


End file.
